Lord Of The Rings: Journals of the Tenth Companion
by Jakkolerroo
Summary: What if the Valar sent someone to aid in the destruction of the ring. What if they sent someone stronger than both Gandalf and Saruman. What would change in the lives of the fellowship when they meet this new face. Rated M for Blood and Gore and possible lemons in chapters to come


Lord Of The Rings:Journals of the Tenth Companion

(Author's note this is my first story so sorry if there are all sorts of errors forgive looking for challenges to write please review)

(I am also looking for OC's to be installed into the story so don't be afraid to throw out some suggestions when you review but please if you do add some minor details and possible skills thanks a bunch and i hope you enjoy the story)

Sinthos (Description and Skill List)

Name: Sinthos

Race: Man/Valar

Age: 21

Parents: Father: Orome

Skills: Thanks to his Father Orome, Sinthos has magical abilities hidden deep inside of him these abilities being

1.) Lycanthropy- Sinthos turns into a werewolf making him as strong as a troll, and quick as any of the Uruk hai. His senses too have been sharpened by this gift for he can see and hear farther than any of the elves.

2.) Animal Takeover- Sinthos to transfer his soul into any animal and control it for a period of time. While in this state he can see and hear anything that the animal does, although when he controls an animal he falls into a deep trace unable to move.

3.) Whistle of the Wilds- Sinthos can call upon any animal to help him in times of need.

I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS IF I DID PEOPLE WOULD DIE LEFT AND RIGHT

AND NOW TO THE STORY

In a quiet village in Dunland, a young woman stares out to the sky watching the stars, unknown to her that what she will see next will change her life forever. After sometime the young woman got up and began to leave the valley, there came a blue fireball that fell from the sky followed by a flash of blue light. The young woman curious to find out what had happened was surprised to see a man with long black hair and a athletic build, she had then wondered if he was some sort of lost huntsman. She rushed to the man's aid fearing the worst had happened, she went inside of the crater checking if the man was still breathing, to her joy he still was and out of the kindness in her heart she brought him into her home where she nursed him in his sleep. Finally after a week of sleep the man woke up, not knowing where he was he panicked. He quickly got out of bed only to fall to the floor stumbling in pain. The woman who had saved him heard the crash inside her home and quickly ran inside, when she came in she helped the man up and back into the bed.

"Im glad you are awake you had been asleep for so long I thought you had some sort of unknown ailment." said the woman," who are you?" was the man's reply. "My name is Emma.", "how I got here?" said the man. "Well in the simplest way I can put it you fell out of the sky, and since there were some rumors spreading about that a band of Orcs have been roaming these plains, I feared for your life so I took you her into my home so that you may rest and recuperated here in peace.","Tell me stranger what is your name?".After some deep thought the man was able to stumble upon his name "My name is Sinthos.", "Ok then Sinthos maybe you can explain to me why you fell out of the sky." said Emma. "I don't know, I can't seem to remember anything of my past all I know is that I must get to Rivendell something inside me keeps telling to travel to Rivendell with great haste" and in that moment there was a loud cry that was heard although out the village "ORCS! Everyone run! ARGHHHHHHH!" the man's scream was heard by everyone. Every single person in the village was now running for their lives, while some men decided to stay behind to at least buy time for the escaping villagers.

Not wanting to lose another home to an Orc raid like she did when she was a child she grabbed her father's bow and went out to help the other men in hopes of repelling the attack."Sinthos go run! , Go to another village where you may be able to get a horse to get to Rivendell. Go! " As the wounded Sinthos ran through the dense forest he heard some screams of the men, he knew that they were getting overwhelmed. Something inside of him then made him turn back and help them. By the time he got back there were only 5 people left fighting the company of Orcs, one of them a wounded Emma slashing away at an Orc.

With a sudden burst of courage, the wounded Sinthos became covered in a blue flame that healed him of his wounds. With his wounds gone Sinthos gave off another shout this one now sounding like a wolf's howl, out of nowhere a huge pack of wolves rushed toward the town charging at the company of Orcs. As the wolves made their daring charge so did Sinthos and without a moment's notice he suddenly turned into somewhat of a wolf himself. His dreadful howl put fear into the hearts of the Orcs that had remained. He made quick work of the orcs tearing them to pieces with both his claws and fangs. He moved like a wolf killing quickly and very efficiently. As the five villagers who were left fell to their knees from exhaustion, they saw the fierce battle being won by one man if he was a man they thought. As the last of the Orcs were taken care of and the last of the wolves had gone back to the forest, Sinthos collapsed in the middle of the village and turned back into his true form.

When he woke up he was back in Emma's hut, when he looked out the window it was already dark. Then Emma entered with a sling around her arm and a bowl of hot stew in her other hand, "Here eat this. It's the least we could do after you saved the village. Everyone is so thankful that you saved us. But if you don't mind me asking … what are you?" said Emma. "What do you mean?" said Sinthos as he got up and stated eating. "I mean are you some sort of animal because what you did this afternoon was not human, I mean you turned into some creature of the dark, I saw you turn into some sort of a wolf, So I ask you again what are you?". There was a short moment of silence followed by a short answer "I don't know ". "What do you mean "I don't know" how can you not know what you are?" screamed Emma. "I don't know because I can't remember! I don't even know what did to make all those things happen they just did. I don't remember a thing just my name, the names of two people that keep popping up in my head and that I have to get to Rivendell". "Why what's in Rivendell?" said Emma, "I don't know really but I hope to get some answers there"." What are the two names that you said you remember?" said Emma," well one was Gandalf and the other one was Radagast." "Who do you think they are?" she asked and as usual his answer was I don't know. Since it was late they decided to get some sleep.

It was already late when all of a sudden Sinthos woke up and felt like he was being called to the edge of the forest. When he got there he saw an old man who was dresses in brown robes sitting near a tree, feeding a hawk. "Who are you?" Sinthos asked, "well my dear boy I am Radagast" Sinthos' eyes widened" oh praise the lords!, sir do you know who I am? where I come from? who my parents are? "With so many questions Radagast had to hold his hand near the boys face signaling him to stop talking. "Listen my dear boy I can only answer what I have been told to answer. I know that you may be surprised to hear this but you my boy are a son of the mighty Orome The Huntsman of the Valar, I know I know your thinking it can't be he is a Valar, well my boy I am telling you it can but you are only half Valar for your mother was but a mere mortal woman. Now your powers were bestowed onto you by your father for the purpose of helping me and Gandalf. You remember a dream yes?" "Yes, I was in this gigantic empty space and there was this wolf spirit form telling me that I will play a key role in ridding this world of evil." said Sinthos. Well boy let me tell you that was no dream that empty space was your mind your father was talking to you. Yes your father was that wolf. Now about how you arrived here I do not know why you arrived in such a manner. But I am here to help you get to Rivendell it will be a week's journey from her so its best that we be on our way now." said Radagast. "But what about Emma I mean she did care for me the least I could do is say goodbye" he said. "Do not bother I erased her memory as well as those of the villagers" said Radagast. "Why did you do that?"said Sinthos "Because you existence must be kept a secret from the prying eyes of the dark lord and those of Saruman's. You are our hidden ace your power could change the tides of this war, your death would only bring more sorrow to this world so it's better that they do forget no let us go, in the morning I will teach you how to control your powers." With that the two set of for Rivendell. By the time of their arrival Sinthos had mastered his powers. Although when he entered the gate of Rivendell Radagast had simply vanished from his side then he heard his voice echo inside his head, "I'm sorry but I must leave you now for my task is now complete here seek out Gandalf he will tell you what to do next he too knows of your existence and what you are but his companions do not so I urge you to use your powers only when Gandalf allows you to do so. Good luck my boy may you be safe in your journey to save this world from that darkness that envelops it"  
-

chapter end

AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
